Aisu Suiyaku Yuuku!
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: Tact and milfeulle are stranded on an oasis to look for a potion for Ranpha. What will happen while the two are alone? MilfeullexTact


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriters ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

_This is a requested-asked-by-me fanfiction for Masume. It will soon become a doujinshi, so look for it on Deviantart!_

Aisu Suiyaku Yuuku!

Love Potion Trouble! A MilfeullexTact fanfiction

"Well…here we are." _But I have no clue in hell why we're being Ranpha's slaves._

Tact Mayers stood in front of an oasis and let his expression falter. He really didn't want to go through this; however, Ranpha 'suggested' getting her a love potion with Milfeulle, so that they could 'bond'.

"Tact-san… Are you sure about this? Last time we found an oasis, our communicators were cut off from Mint-san, Ranpha, and Rester-san."

Tact gave the messy-haired girl a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"A-ah…yeah! Yes…this will be fine. I ran over data about the planet with Mint before we left and she told me that this planet was COMPLETELY stable!"

Milfeulle, trusting her commander's words nodded and smiled. "Okay, Tact-san!"

"Now we go onward!"

"Haai!"

And onward the two went, into the mass of tropical trees and bushes and other whatnot. Occasionally, the two would stop and rest, drinking water that they brought with them or chatting about odds and ends. Soon, however, the happy-go-lucky group slowed their bouncy walk into a slow, tiresome dragging of their feet.

"hmm…We've seem to be getting tired…"

Milfeulle didn't reply, for she was looking around at the scenery. Her eyes shifted left and right before nervously asking, "A-ano…Tact-san…I've think we have come this way before…"

"Huh?"

The commander had a good look around him only to realize that the Moon Angel Tai member was right. They had come this way before! Tact's face twitched and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Y-you're right…heh heh…we're lost."

Milfeulle's eyes soon filled with tears and she clutched her hands to her chest.

"I dun wanna be lost!"

Tact felt cold sweat run down his neck as he replied, "Neither do I, Milfie. Maybe…if we pull out the map Mint gave us, we can…" _Wait! The map! How stupid can I be… I completely forgot about the map Mint gave us! _Milfeulle's face immediately perked up and she smiled through her teary eyes.

"R-really? Yay!"

Tact sighed and returned a smile before pulling up the holographic map from a watch attached to his left wrist.

"Okay…so we're…umm…ah! Right here!" To show what he was talking about, he pointed to a tiny red dot on the planet diagram. "Now…if we take this path, we should be able to reach the city with the potion Ranpha wanted." Tact let his finger glide across the yellow path that appeared on the dot and let it connect with a blue point that was the city they were supposed to go to.

"I see. I guess we can go now!"

"Yes! But first, let's stop for a break."

Tact sat down on the ground and pulled out his water container. He looked at the contents through the clear bottle to find that he had only a little bit of water left. _Well…this is just peachy…_ He shrugged off his thought and drank the last of his water, letting the cool liquid run down his throat and chin. At times, the commander would glance at Milfeulle as she was drinking her share of water. Her grey-blue eyes were sparkling as she drank her water and her medium-lengthed sugar pink hair was blowing in the light breeze. It also seemed to sparkle under the patch of sunlight she was standing under. _She's…like an angel…_

He felt his cheeks burn from the stunning appearance. _I can't help it; _he noted in his mind, _I'm truly in love with Milfie…_

"AH! Tact-san! Watch out!"

Tact was interrupted by his thoughts to find a stampede of space rhinos and elephants heading his way. He screeched a loud, girlish scream before attempting to run away from the animals. He got away for a second, but the animals soon caught up with him and crushed his body as if he were only a small rubber doll. Soon, the stampede continued on its way, destroying plants and ramming down small trees. Tact slowly got up, coughing up some blood. "J-just my luck…" He smirked away and wiped up the blood that was now trickling down his chin before standing up. _I'm surprised I am even alive! I guess I experienced worse._

"Tact-san!"

Milfeulle finally caught up to him and just noticed the dried blood on his chin plus the bruises and cuts that had surfaced after the trampling.

"Are you okay? Do you have any broken bones?"

"Surprisingly, no. I only have bruises and cuts! I thought it was going to be much worse!" Tact laughed and rubbed his head before noticing Milfeulle was crying. He stopped and let his hand fall to his side. "M-milfie…what's wrong? I'm okay, you don't need to cry."

"B-but," the flower girl protested, "It's my fault! It's all my luck's fault!"

Tact smiled and patted Milfeulle's head.

"It's okay, Milfie! Without your luck, things would be boring. Sure, I get injured in some sort of bizarre way, but I make it out of them alive! Don't worry about it, okay?"

Milfeulle rubbed the tears from her eyes as best as she could and nodded. "Okay!"

Tact returned the smile and then tried to turn on the watch-like device around his left wrist. Unfortunately, the animals had crushed it to the point of it not even being able to turn on. "Well…we can't locate ourselves anymore using the map Mint gave me. Perhaps if we tried to locate them on the Elle Ciel, they'll answer our distress call."

Without waiting for a reaction from Milfeulle, Tact used his pendent on his chest to call any Angel on the Elle Ciel, the flag ship for the infamous Angel Frames.

"Come in! This is Commander Tact Mayers, requesting a reply from any Angel! Hello?"

At first, there was only static until a faded out voice appeared.

"Y..s. Th…s..i…s..Ch…to…s"

"C-Chitose? Is that you?"

"H..l…I ca..nt h…r…y…u"

"Chitose!"

"Ahh…it's no use," Tact said and dropped his hand to his side. "I can't contact the Elle Ciel at all… I'm sorry, Milfie." Milfeulle actually didn't seem to mind the somber news.

"It's okay, Tact-san! We'll find a way out of this; you always come up with something!"

In return, Tact flushed pink for the second time that day. He looked away for a moment, so Milfeulle couldn't see him blushing. Milfeulle, being the curious person that she is, followed Tact as he turned and stared at his pink cheeks.

"You're…blushing?"

Tact leaped back a bit and unevenly took a few steps backward. _Why am I so jumpy? I wasn't like this at all! I usually blush around Milfie so why...?_

"Umm…w-well…I…am happy."

"Happy?" Milfeulle walked closer to Tact, causing him to back up more. "Happy about what? You were upset a moment ago."

The flower girl inched closer and closer until not even Tact could back away. He was now up against a tree letting Milfeulle peer into his chocolate brown eyes with her sparking grey-blue orbs. _It's like she wants to look into my thoughts…read them like Mint can. My heart is pounding like mad… Maybe this is what Ranpha wants me to act. Come to think of it, this seems to much like a…_

"A DATE!" Tact blurted out loud by accident.

"A w-what?"

Tact quickly covered his mouth and let his face turn red. _I wasn't supposed to say that out loud… but, knowing Ranpha, this is just what she wants. I think she might have planned a secret date. Wait…maybe…the potion getting was just a scapegoat so that we could be alone together! That fool! _

"N-nothing! I was just thinking…what date it was!" Tact foolishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head once again. His unusual state seemed to die down and the commander returned to his goofy self.

"O-oh…That's great! Today's August 25th! It is also a Friday!"

"A-ah. I see…" replied the commander while a massive clump of sweat dripped from the back of his head. "Glad to see that you're cheerful, Milfie!"

Milfeulle responded with a warm smile and nodded.

"Okay. I guess we're on our own for a bit. I need to find an open space in order to contact the Elle Ciel fully." Soon afterwards, Tact lead Milfeulle through the oasis silently. The two looks left and right over and over just to find something like a lake, waterfall, any open field so that they could be rescued from Ranpha's death trap. _Ranpha was kind to do this, but Milfie's and my life is at stake, and I cannot risk having us both killed off by animals and other things. _

---w w w--

The sun was disappearing under the horizons when they at last reached an open field, complete with a waterfall and a monstrous lake filled with fresh, clear water. The couple was wiped out, barely even talking now. The two of them flopped on the ground below them and looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"W-we made it!"

"Yes! And nothing trampled you …We were safe!"

"Heh heh! You're right!"

"Horray!"

The uproar soon died down and they silently watched the sunset together. It was quiet for a long time until Milfeulle sat up and looked at Tact.

"Tact-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can…I ask you something?"

"Surely! Go right ahead!" Tact sat up so that he could have a better look at his partner. What he found once he sat up was her blushing bright pink and clutching her chest. _She's blushing…and she's nervous… I wonder what she wants to talk about._

"T-tact-san…we've been a couple for awhile…right?"

Tact's face immediately flushed when he heard the comment.

"I…I-"Tact had to clear his throat to prevent his voice from cracking and squeaking before replying fully to Milfeulle's question. "I g-guess we have…"

Milfeulle shyly shuffled over to Tact. Her cheeks slowly turning red and her hands continued to fiddle with her shirt. "W-well…if we've been a couple…then it should be o-okay to…kiss right?"

"K-kiss!"

Milfeulle nodded, looking away with complete embarrassment. Tact was also embarrassed by Milfeulle's attempt to get them to kiss each other. _Ranpha must of coached her on this…better yet. Forte AND Ranpha._

"Only if you want to. I don't want to force you into anything."

Milfeulle looked up and gave a confused look. "Huh?"

Gaining courage from his statement, he moved in closer to Milfeulle and gently cupped her face, brushing away some strands of hair as he moved.

"If you want me too…truly want me to kiss you, I will. I don't want to scare you…let alone hurt you."

Milfeulle looked at her commander with widened eyes and parted lips. She thought about the words for a moment and then she placed her hand on his while her other hand gently cupped Tact's own cheek.

"I trust you. I've always trusted you no matter how tough the situation was…that is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you…"

Tact's eyes lit up and then they softened. He smiled before moving in until their lips connected. At first, their kiss was soft, shy like a butterfly's wings caressing one's cheek. Soon, once they were conferrable, their kiss deepened. Tact's hands moved to her back and brought her in closer while Milfeulle wrapped her arms around his neck shyly and did the same action as Tact. Changing from soft, sweet touches to passionate kisses, the couple shared their first kisses under the rising moon and a sparkling water fall.

After lingering for a few moments, Tact pulled away from Milfeulle and smiled down at her. The flower girl opened her eyes and then let her fingers touch her lips lightly before giving off a radiant smile.

"I love you Tact-san."

Tact gave her a toothy smile before replying with a goofy response.

"I love you too, Milfie!"

The couple then looked up to the sky and watched the stars glitter with all their might. For them, this was a new chapter in their relationship. _Maybe…this idea of Ranpha's wasn't so bad afterall!_

--The End—

Extra!

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T GET MY LOVE POTION!"

Tact rubbed his head and laughed at Ranpha's explosion.

"Sorry Ranpha! We got lost and things came up!"

Ranpha glared and shrugged it off. "Whatever. I just hope you didn't do anything PERVERTED to Milfie while you were with her ALONE."

Tact turned beet red after her comment. Soon, he started waving his arms at her. This meant he was in the middle of one of his spazz attacks.

"I didn't! I would never---"

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

"W-wait! Come back Ranpha! I—wait!"

--The End (for real.)—

It's finally done! That took a lot of effort. I hope this turned out okay!

I apologize in advance to Tsutomu Teruko. I think our stories sounded similar. (Her story is "As Luck Would Have it.") If it does sound similar, I am so sorry! It was completely unintentional! -

Anyway, inspirational music for this story was "Momoiro Kataomoi" by Aya Matsurra.

I hope you enjoyed my one-shot!

PS:

I am sorry if the ending is a bit corny and lame. I'll do better next time!


End file.
